


My distraction 1

by TheWolfNo11



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfNo11/pseuds/TheWolfNo11
Summary: When your buddy appmon set you up for a date with your crush





	My distraction 1

**My distraction series: Part 1 Date!**

**I kind of grew up with Digimon and I like every season, of course every season has its flaws but if you enjoy it they shouldn't really matter. So when Appmon came around I was kind of surprised how different it was. (Then again it has Digimon universe in the title.) And in all honesty; I think it's awesome. It's modern by today standards and I like how close it is to actually happening in reality. You know evil AI, people are totally depended on their apps and easily influenced etc. Not the mention the characters.**

**So what is this series about? Again I have lost the will of not shipping and became trash over ReiHaru. Specifically the kind where Yuujin totally goes yandere. This series will consist over several fics about Reiharu, including: Romance, comedy, feels (prepares hammer) and maybe drama. But let's start light for now.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1. What do you mean you set me up for a date?

"Rei you need to take a break" the hack appmon said, "You have been behind that computer for too long". "Nonsense" the hacker replied. "I just took a break, there's no way I can take another one". "Rei you took a break two days ago. Also the computer isn't even on. You have been staring at a black screen for the past fifteen minutes" Hackmon pointed out.

The teen stopped ticking on the keyboard, looking in front of him and realized what he was doing. "Okay maybe I should stop for a few minutes" he said, admitting his exhaustion. As Rei went into the fridge for another Choo-choo, his partner sighed and told him otherwise. "That alone is probably not enough" he started, "You need at least one day of relaxation. That's why I set you up for date tomorrow with Shinkai Haru".

Rei almost chocked after hearing the plan his buddy appmon made behind his back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SET ME UP FOR A DATE?" he yelled, "And why with him?" he asked directly after that outburst. Hackmon, who expected this reaction, first made himself comfortable on the couch before calmly answering the following: "I'll admit that I first intended to bring the other Applidrivers come as well, however they already had plans of their own. And I know you have a crush on Haru".

"I don't know what you are talking about" the hacker said, averting his gaze to not make eye-contact, hoping his partner would not see his slight blush. "Rei you have a picture of him as your unlock screen on your phone" the hack appmon shot back. "But I guess if really don't want to I should cancel it right now" the hacking appmon said, reaching for the phone. "It's a shame Haru sounded really excited too when I told him it would be just you two".

Hackmon had not even touched the phone or Rei had already grabbed it away from him. "I'm taking that means you'll go?" he asked his buddy. The hacker grunted before silently saying yes. "In that case, he'll be here tomorrow at 10:00. Together with Gatchmon, I will continue to search for Hajime", Hackmon explained. Rei sighed, "At least you make up for that crazy plan of yours".

* * *

"Haru you look happy" Gatchmon noted. The duo were heading to Rei's hideout which they only knew about. "Yeah" the green-haired boy answered happily with a smile, "Today I get to hang out with Rei-kun". "You mean you finally have a date with him" the search appmon corrected his buddy. "D-don't call it that" Haru blushed, "although it would be nice if it was" he admitted. " _Yeah, but it is tough_ " Gatchmon thought.

At Rei's hideout

"Good morning Hackmon" the applidriver and his partner greeted the buddy appmon of his crush. "Good morning to you too" Hackmon greeted back. "Huh? Where's Rei-kun?" Haru asked as he looked around, the surprisingly clean, hideout. Just as Hackmon wanted to answer, Rei stepped into the room. Hair and skin still wet from the shower he just took, and only wearing a towel around his waist. "Hey Hackmon have you seen mine ho-" he asked but went silent as soon as he saw his crush arrived.

They only looked at each other for a few seconds before they each turned red. Haru quickly turned around from the hacker and Rei almost jumped back into the hallway he just came from. "I-I'm sorry Rei-kun" the boy with goggles started to apologies, still red from, what he thought was an amazing, sight he just witnessed. "I didn't mean to look". Rei on the other end was just mentally cursing himself for not keeping track of time. "It's okay. I was not paying attention" he reassured the other boy, "Just sit down, I'll be ready soon Shinkai Haru".

After he got dressed, the two applidrivers were about to leave (to go on the date). "Please make sure Rei relaxes today" Hackmon requested of the green-haired boy, "he can be quite stubborn". "I'll try my best" he answered back, not aware of the hacker teen that was glaring at his buddy appmon. "Then we'll be back later" Haru waved the two appmons goodbye. "Have a safe trip" Gatchmon waved back. After a few minutes that the door closed the search appmon asked, "So when are we going to follow them?".

"As soon as we're done setting up this special searcher for Hajime" Hackmon answered, "So let's hurry up. I don't want to miss a thing of Rei's first date". "Couldn't agree more" Gatchmon replied.

* * *

**I think this is a good point to stop for now. You know I actually started to write this on my phone when me and my family had to wait for help when the car started acting weird.**

**Oh yeah that's right. Someone send this to that Rio girl on twitter, thanks in advance.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**


End file.
